5 Centimeters per Second
by Kyuuto Karen
Summary: Apakah perasaan ini bisa dibilang wajar? Bagaimana kalau aku sungguh mencintaimu? Apa aku harus benar-benar pergi menjauh? Atau memperjuangkan hak untuk jatuh cinta? Happy SasuNaru Day 2013! :) Warn: ShoAi, soft lime, SN, AU


**Warning: Terjadi tubrukan, tukikan, decitan rem, tabrakan besar! Kalimat itu, apa sudah cukup mendeskripsikan betapa anehnya fic ini? o.O  
**

* * *

Kereta yang kutumpangi mulai melaju ke distrik baru. Pemandangan berupa hamparan ilalang luas dan perkampungan, perlahan berubah menjadi sekumpulan bangunan-bangunan metal dengan asap hitam yang membumbung dari cerobong-cerobong raksasanya.

Duduk di dekat jendela, aku menghela nafas. Dan mulai memakan ramen instant yang sudah dingin di tanganku. Makanan siap saji berlemak ini selalu mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Orang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam hidupku dan membuatku bisa merasakan _perasaan_ itu. Tapi setelahnya…

"Hei, Sasuke!" Sakura tiba-tiba datang dan kembali duduk di samping kursiku.

"Hn," sapaku "Apa toiletnya penuh?"

"Ya… tidak juga."

Setelah itu, hanya keheningan yang menyusul di antara kami berdua. Tak peduli seberapa mengganggunya suara anak kecil yang sedang menangis di belakang kami. Tak ada satupun yang bicara. Aku memang tak ingin melakukannya, karena bicara saat makan itu tidak baik. Dari sudut mataku, kulihat Sakura menghela nafas berat walau masih dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya. Dia mengambil satu persediaan cup ramen instant yang sama denganku dari dalam tas, menuangkan air panas dengan perlahan, dan kembali menutup cup-nya. Lalu, kembali menghadapku.

"Perjalanan panjang ke Konoha… sangat melelahkan, ya, Sasuke?"

Kereta melaju tepat di antara gedung-gedung apartemen tinggi. Menghalangi dengan persis sinar matahari senja yang datang, membuat suasana kereta menjadi gelap untuk beberapa saat. Sekilas, penciumanku menangkap samar bau yang sangat familiar. Kami sudah sampai di Konoha.

.

.

* * *

**5 Centimeters per Second**

_**B**__y: __**K**__yuuto_

_**P**__air: __**S**__asuke __**U**__chiha __**X**__**N**__aruto __**U**__zumaki_

_**R**__ate: __**PG-14**_

_**D**__isclaimer: __**M**__asashi __**K**__ishimoto_

_**Catatan**__: Fic ini dibuat berdasarkan film animasi Makoto Shinkai, yang berjudul sama (tentunya, dengan versi saya sendiri). Menganut aliran Shonen-ai atau Boys Love. Alternative Universe. Kesalahan penulisan yang mungkin belum di-revisi. Dan sifat atau latar belakang karater yang keluar dari aslinya (OOC)_

**^_^ HAPPY INDONESIAN SASUNARU DAY 2013! ^_^**

* * *

.

.

Ketika itu, aku melompat dan menginjakkan kaki kecilku ke peron: keluar dari kereta. Dan seketika, pengumuman kedatangan kereta menggema di setiap _speaker_ stasiun. Disusul ratusan calon penumpang yang segera berdiri dari kursi-kursi tunggu biru mereka.

"Sasuke, jangan jauh-jauh dari kakak, ya!"

Dengan atasan sebuah kaos polo warna biru muda dan celana kain panjang berwarna hitam. Ditambah tas punggung khas murid SD, aku segera menghadap ke depan, menoleh ke arah kakakku yang tengah tersenyum padaku sambil mengulurkan lengannya.

Aku mengangguk, mengerti dan balas menggandengan tangan kakakku. Setelah itu, berdua menyusuri lorong stasiun untuk mencapai pintu keluar. Di luar stasiun, pemandangan nyata bunga Sakura yang sedang mekar menyambutku. Tak ada lagi kaca jendela yang mengahalangiku merasakannya, seperti saat di kereta.

Ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk sekolah di Konoha. Karena urusan bisnis, pada musim gugur lalu keluargaku sudah merencanakan kepindahan ini. Beruntung, kami pindah tepat sebelum tahun ajaran baru. Jadi, aku dan kakakku tak perlu mengulang kelas yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Hmph, bau apa ini, kak?"

Aroma aneh yang memuakkan tiba-tiba terecap ke dalam hidungku. Kulihat dua cerobong besar dengan asap hitam pekat berdiri kokoh di samping stasiun. Lengkap dengan dua buah bangunan berbentuk kubus di tengah-tengah hamparan rumput luas. Bangunan itu hanya berdiri sendiri disana.

Kulihat kakak juga ikut menutup hidung dengan tangannya. "Ini bau limbah, Sasuke. Kau lihat pabrik yang disana? Itu adalah perusahaan mobil milik Aburame corp." Aku hanya diam saja, tak berkomentar. Lagi pula, walaupun mengerti maksudnya, aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

Mataku sibuk mengagumi bunga-bunga sakura yang mekar. Walaupun asap hitam dari pabrik mobil yang disana seakan menutupi sinar matahari, tapi warna kota ini membuatnya lebih ceria. Berbeda dengan dengan Oto, yang kelihatan sibuk, padahal justru begitu suram.

Tiba-tiba, langkah kakak terhenti di depan sebuah gedung yang sangat tinggi. Semenit, ia terdiam mengagumi gedung itu. Lalu langsung menoleh ke arahku. "Ini namanya gedung Hokage On Air. Gedung pemancar radio tertinggi dan terbesar di Jepang saat ini. Dibangun Konoha sebagai usaha untuk menyaingi Tokyo. Kau harus mulai cari tau tentang lingkungan tempat tinggalmu, Sas. Jangan seperti orang tak peduli begitu…" katanya lembut dengan senyum mengejek.

"Huh! Aku tak suka tempat ini!"

"Kenapa?"

"Disini bau dan kotor!"

Tapi kakak malah tertawa. "Konoha adalah kota dengan pertumbuhan pembangunan yang paling pesat di Jepang saat ini. Seluruh penduduknya sedang giat membangun. Kau lihat lahan kosonga yang disana?" ia menunjuk sebuah lapangan rumpu ilalang ang cuku luas di ujung jalan. "Aku yakin, lima tahun kedepan, kota ini akan mirip Tokyo atau Oto. Dan ketika saat itu tiba, tentu tempat ini akan jadi lebih tertata…"

Setelah itu, kami melanjutkan perjalanan. Dan akhirnya, aku sampai di sekolah SD ku yang baru. Sama seperti saat di stasiun, maupun jalan-jalan lainnya. Di sekolah ini juga banyak pohon Sakura. Aku melepas tangan kakakku, memberi salam, dan melangkah masuk ke gerbang sambil mengagumi tempat ini. Walaupun aku berkata kalau kota ini buruk pada kakakku, tapi sebenarnya aku mengagumi bangunan Hokage On Air tadi. Begitupun gaya bangunan gedung sekolah ini.

"Lihat! Bunga sakuranya indah, ya, tou-chan!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara nyaring dan cempreng memekak telingaku. '_Siapa sih, orang berisik yang berani berteriak seperti itu di belakangku?!' _Akupun menoleh sekilas sambil langsung memasang tatapan sinis. Ternyata seorang anak perempuan. Dengan rambut pirang pendek dan mata biru. Oh ya, ada juga tiga garis seperti kucing di pipinya. Anak itu sempat sedikit kaget akan tatapanku, sepertinya. Tapi setelah itu, ia menunjukkan sedikit senyum dan langsung pergi dengan ayahnya.

Lalu, aku mendengus sambil tersenyum sinis. Aku ini anak baru pindah yang sedikit tidak sopan karena langsung memberi _tatapan_ seperti itu. Untungnya anak tadi kelihatan ramah dengan tetap tersenyum padaku.

**.**

**_5 Centimeters per Second_**

**.**

Aku sedang berada di kelasku dan menyalin beberapa persamaan matematika. Mei-_sensei _menulis dengan rapi angka-angka dan simbol-simbol rumit di papan tulis. Tanpa menyadari, tak sedikit diantara kami, siswanya ,yang tak menyalin ulang di buku kami. Seperti, Kiba yang malah asyik membuat gulungan kertas dan melemparnya ke Ino. Lalu, gadis berkuncir itu menorehkan tinta penanya pada kertas tadi, dan melemparkannya kembali pada Kiba. Begitupun seterusnya. Atau bahkan, coba lihat di depanku. Kumpulan murid terbodoh malah asyik taruhan tentang pertandingan _baseball_ nasional besok antara Suna melawan Kyoto. Tentunya, dengan cara samar yang tak mudah diketahui. Isyarat. Dan ekspresi-ekspresi mengejek itu. Kami semua, walaupun malas dan bosan dengan jam setelah makan siang ini, tapi kami tetap berusaha untuk tidak ribut. Atau, akibatnya akan ditanggung semua orang.

Berbeda dengan yang lain, dalam susana canggung dan atmosfir malas ini. Aku lebih memilih untuk mengotori buku catatanku, berpura-pura menjadi siswa yang baik―alih-alih aku sudah menguasai semua materinya. Waktu itu, pukul satu siang, dan di luar, hujan sedang bersiap turun. Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu.

Mei-sensei segera menoleh dan menaruh perlahan kapur tulis yang tinggal setengah itu. Setelah itu, member isyarat untuk kami agar menghentikan sejenak kegiatan _menyalin_ tadi. Lalu, masih dengan gayanya yang anggun. Wajahnya menghadap ke pintu. "Ya, silahkan masuk!"

Bersama semua orang di ruangan itu, aku mengangkat kepala. Tepat di ambang pintu, berdirilah seorang anak berambut pirang bersama Kakashi-_sensei_. Di luar, tiba-tiba angin berhembus sangat kencang sampai menggugurkan daun-daun kering kecoklatan. Beberapa tukang sapu yang bahkan belum menyelesaikan pekerjaannya pun mendecak kesal. Bersamaan dengan itu, dalam waktu sepersekian detik gumpalan awan hitam besar yang menutupi sinar matahari segera menjauh, memunculkan seberkas sinar. Dan seberkas sinar ini menembus kaca-kaca jendela kelas yang besar. Sementara Kakashi-sensei mulai menggiring anak tadi untuk berdiri di depan kelas, di depan kami semua.

"Kelasku belum berakhir, Kakashi." Kata Mei-sensei dengan sedikit nada tak suka.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi nona Tsunade memintaku untuk memindahkan anak ini ke kelas ini." jawab Kakashi-sensei sambil menunjuk anak tadi. "Dan surat-suratnya sudah kuletakkan di mejamu."

"Kau yakin nona Tsunade ingin mentransfer anak ini ke kelas _ini_?"

"Ya, katanya ada kesalahan dalam penyusunan absennya. Itu saja."

Dan Mei-sensei hanya mengangguk mengerti. Setelah itu, segera memerhatikan anak berambut pirang tadi, intens. Dan tanpa disadari oleh empunya.

"Kalau begitu, tugasku selesai. Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Kakashi-sensei, setelah itu ia langsung menghilang dibalik pintu kelas dengan langkah malasnya seperti biasa.

"Kau," Mei-sensei menegur anak tadi. Masih dengan ekspresi menyelidik ciri khasnya. "Duduklah. Cari saja kursi yang masih kosong.

"Baik, sensei."

Di kelasku, masih terdapat tiga buah kursi kosong. Pertama, kursi mengerikan yang terdapat tepat di hadapan meja guru. Kedua, kursi yang terkenal angker. Terdapat di paling pojok kelas sebelah kiri. Dan yang ketiga, tepat di seberangku. Walaupun aku memang terkenal di kalangan para gadis, tapi aku selalu risih berada diantara mereka. Soal teman sesama laki-laki? Jangan ditanya, mereka pun tak ada yang mau berteman denganku: dengan alasan tak masuk akal kalau mereka takut dibilang lebih jelek. Entahlah, aku tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran anak-anak itu. Dan jadilah, tak ada yang berani mendekatiku.

Aku langsung memasang wajah tembok Berlin andalanku di saat anak itu berjalan di depanku. Rupanya ia memilih duduk di kursi seberangku. Sudah kuduga. Sepertinya dia bukan tipe anak yang pintar, sehingga berani mencari perhatian guru dengan duduk di depannya. Dan aku juga yakin kalau dia adalah tipe yang sangat takut dengan hal berbau mistis. Terlihat dari semua barangnya yang berwarna cerah: gantungan kunci bola baseball mungil berwarna orange, _earphone_ berwarna putih dan hijau yang tersemat di lehernya. Setelah mencapai tempat yang diinginkan, ia segera duduk. Tak sempat menaruh tasnya di loker. Alih-alih ia menggunakan pinggiran kursi untuk menggantung benda itu.

Setelah itu, aku kembali menyalin persamaan-perasamaan matematika lagi, semakin panjang saja. Artinya, mataku tetap menyapu angka-angka dan simbol itu dan tanganku tetap bekerja di atas kertas. Tetapi, pikiranku mulai teralihkan pada hal lain. Melalui sudut mata ini, kulihat anak itu tampak sama sekali tak canggung. Malah dengan sangat percaya diri, dia mengajak Tenten, gadis yang duduk di depannya berkenalan. Walaupun di kelas baru dan saat jam pelajaran.

Aku mendengus sinis, merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan sikapnya itu. Tapi mataku tetap terpaku memerhatikannya. Sebagian besar rasa tertarikku saat pertama melihatnya adalah warna rambutnya. Perasaan seperti melihat sesuatu yang indah dari alam musim panas. Sirat keemasan rambutnya menghantar sinar matahari dengan sangat baik. Dan saat menoleh ke samping untuk melihat jendela, mata kami tak sengaja bertemu. Hanya dua detik. Setelah itu, ia kembali mengobrol diam-diam dengan Tenten. Dan karena kejadian barusan, aku jadi memiliki satu lagi ketertarikan padanya: mata berwarna biru langit menakjubkan berlapis selaput transparan dan tiga garis halus di pipi yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Ya, menurut memori otakku aku pernah bertemu dengannya.

**.**

**_5 Sentimeter per Detik_**

**.**

Aku memperhatikan anak itu setiap pagi. Sedikit demi sedikit pun info tentang dirinya bisa kudapatkan. Namanya Naruto Uzumaki―dan ternyata ia bukan perempuan seperti yang pernah kuduga waktu SD dulu. Sebenarnya ia lebih muda setahun dariku, tapi karena suatu alasan ia masuk sekolah lebih cepat.

Semakin hari, kami pun semakin dekat. Biasanya, ia duluan yang datang padaku saat jam makan siang dan meminta untuk diajari pelajaran atau membantunya mengerjakan PR. Yeah, bahkan ia rela makan berduaan hanya denganku―yang lebih suka makan siang sendirian di atap sekolah. Awalnya, aku memasang wajah sinis atau _death glare_ andalanku setiap kali ia mulai mendekatiku. Tetapi, baru kali ini aku menemui orang sekeras kepala ini. Hampir menolak di setiap kesempatan, tapi melihat ada sesuatu yang lain dari diriku. Seperti bukan aku yang biasanya. Terkadang, aku malah menunggunya di atap. Walau tak ada siapapun yang tau.

Aku tak pernah berfikir perasaan yang kualami ini wajar atau tidak. Dan aku memang tak peduli: pada setiap perasaan nyaman saat bersamanya, atau harmoni orchestra yang nyaring di dadaku saat kami berdekatan. Ya, kami sahabat sekarang. Dan melakukan kontak fisik adalah hal yang wajar. Pernah sekali waktu ia memelukku, ia sangat membutuhkanku. Ia menuangkan segala emosinya padaku yang hanya bisa terpaku―menikmati konser orchestra di dadaku. Waktu itu ayahnya mengalami kecelakaan, tepat sehari sebelum ulang tahunnya di kelas delapan. Tapi beruntung, kami tak terlambat membawa paman Minato ke rumah sakit. Sehingga nyawanya masih bisa diselamatkan.

"Hei, Teme!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke!"

"Apa?" aku segera mengambil posisi duduk di pinggir ranjang Naruto. Kami baru saja menyelesaikan tugas liburan musim panas di rumahnya.

"Semalam tou-chan menanyakannya lagi. Katanya, kau jadi ikut atau tidak liburan bersama keluargaku?" dengan nada bicara malas di tengah panasnya suhu udara dan bau polusi menemani, Naruto mulai merapikan buku-bukunya kembali―walaupun hanya menumpuknya asal dan menaruhnya di atas meja belajar.

"Hn, aku tidak tau."

"Apa kau masih belum mendapat izin? Kami sudah akan berangkat minggu depan." Setelah memandangi meja bejaranya selama dua detik―menilai, apa sudah _cukup_ rapi―ia segera merebahkan tubuhnya di sampingku, masih dengan kaki telanjngnya yang menggantung di sisi kasur. "Ahh… aku sedang bertengkar dengan Kyuu-nii. Pasti disana aku kesepian." Ucapnya, dengan nada merajuk. Aku tau yang dikatakannya ini hanya alasan agar aku mau ikut. Dan alasan kenapa ia sangat bersikeras agar aku ikut liburan dengan keluarganya adalah: karena ia ingin menang taruhan denganku soal ramen porsi jumbo terenak di dunia.

Sekali lagi, cuping hidungku berkerut mencium bau ini. Akupun berdiri dan melihat ke luar jendela, tak jauh dari rumah Naruto memang terdapat SHINOBI INTERNATIONAL INDUSTRIAL ESTATE. Gumpalan asap hitam membumbung di sana-sini, bagaikan meriam yang membombardir atmosfer. Cerobong-cerobong bata merah dan metal yang berubah menjadi hitam pekat, semuanya mengalirkan racun ke udara. Bau memuakkan seperti pupuk kandang yang bercampur serbuk besi, atau bahkan karet hitam yang terbakar. Semuanya sangat di pekat di wilayah ini. Dan _terkadang_, menjadi pemandangan yang biasa di kota Konoha. Walau begitu, aku masih harus bersyukur karena rumahku berada jauh dari pabrik-pabrik itu. Tapi aku juga heran kenapa keluarga Uzumaki masih betah tinggal di sini. Bersamaan dengan pikiranku yang melayang waktu itu, tiba-tiba pintu kamar Naruto terbuka.

"Naruto, Sasuke, ini waktunya makan siang." Rambut merah yang menyembul di pintu perlahan masuk dan membentuk sebuah sosok. Bibi Kushina.

Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke dalam ruangan, dan mengangguk pada wanita itu. Kulihat Naruto malah jatuh tertidur di kasurnya. "Hn, terimakasih, tapi aku akan makan siang di rumah saja." Kataku sedikit tersenyum sopan. Setelah itu, aku menggantung tali tasku di bahu. Entah kenapa saat melihat ekspresi tenang Naruto yang sedang tidur dengan sedikit keringat di pelipisnya membuatku kasihan. Aku tau setelah ini bibi Kushina pasti akan menyuruhku membangunkannya. Atau yang lebih buruk dari itu, ia akan membangunkannya sendiri. Pemandangan yang mengerikan bagiku.

"Ah, kau yakin, Sasuke?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan ya!" wanita berambut merah itu tersenyum ramah padaku. Aku mengangguk dan segera melewatinya di ambang pintu. "Oh ya, Sasuke!"

Bibi Kushina kembali memanggilku. Aku yang sudah mencapai ujung lorong dan bersiap menuruni tangga pun segera menoleh. "Ya, bibi?"

"Aku sudah mendapat izin Mikoto. Katanya, minggu depan kau boleh ikut liburan bersama kami ke villa."

**.**

**_5 Centimeters per Second_**

**.**

* * *

Setelah keluar dari stasiun, aku dan Sakura segera menuju ke rumah baru kami di distrik tujuh. Distrik yang katanya terkenal elit di kota Konoha dengan rumah-rumah mewahnya dan jarak yang cukup tenang dari pusat kota. Entahlah, sudah bertahun-tahun aku tak mengunjungi kota ini. Dan tempat ini sudah banyak berubah. Seperti yang pernah dikatan kakak, jadi terlihat seperti Oto atau Tokyo. Bahkan aku tak melihat lagi gedung Hokage On Air yang dulu berada di depan Stasiun Konoha. Jalan layang, lampu-lampu neon yang temaram di sepanjang pertokoan seperti pasar malam. Alih-alih, sebenarnya masih ada sebercak sinar matahari senja di kaca-kaca jendela gedung-gedung itu.

Setelah melewati pusat kota yang sangat ramai, akhirnya taksi yang kami tumpangi sampai di distrik yang dituju. Sakura sudah tertidur di bangku belakang, mungkin ia terlalu lelah hari ini. Dalam kegelapan langit yang semakin malam, dan cahaya bulan purnama yang mulai naik. Jelas terlihat olehku: dibalik pohon-pohon besar yang ditanam di pinggir jalan raya, adalah hamparan rumput yang cukup luas, tapi, tak jauh dari situ, rupanya sedang dilakukan sebuah proyek. Dengan lampu-lampu sorot berwarna pastel yang menyorot kerangka gedung beton disana dan tiga buah katrol listrik raksasa. Rupanya, walau sudah begini, kota ini masih tetap 'tumbuh.'

* * *

**.**

**_5 Sentimeter per Detik_**

**.**

Aku menatap mata ayahku tajam. Begitupun dengannya. Ada sorot murka sekaligus memohon di bola mata onyx-nya. Sementara ibu hanya bisa mengekor sambil mematung dibelakangnya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak ingin melakukan itu!" bentakku frustasi.

"Tapi ini penting demi perusahaan kita!"

"Bukan perusahaanku!"

Pagi ini dibuka oleh petengkaranku dan ayah. Bagaimanapun, ayah jugalah seorang Uchiha yang keras kepala. Aku sama sepertinya. Setelah penyerangan terakhirku barusan, aku segera naik ke kamarku dan membanting pintu dengan keras. Tak peduli kalau pintu ini akan terbelah dua. Dan satu lagi, aku mematikan tombol pada interkom. Dan menghabiskan sepanjang hari itu dengan merenung. Memikirkan segala kemungkinan apa yang berikutnya akan terjadi jika aku megikuti kehendak ayah.

**.**

**_5 Centimeters per Second_**

**.**

"Kau sudah kelas 9 SMP kan, Sasuke?" kakakku, Itachi tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarku yang sedang kubereskan―persiapan untuk kutinggal dua minggu selama bersama keluarga Uzumaki.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku, tanpa repot-repot menoleh padanya.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sebuah lengan yang panjang dan kokoh merangkulku. Dan sebuah bisikkan pelan terdengar di telingaku. "Kalau begitu, apa kau sudah pernah merasakan _jatuh cinta_?"

Aku langsung terlompat kaget saat mendengar kata menjijikan itu. Cinta? Setahuku, itulah yang membuat beberapa murid di sekolah meninggal dalam tiga kasus bunuh diri waktu kelas delapan. "Tidak." Jawabku singkat, ada sedikit ekspresi dingin di wajahku saat mengatakannya.

Tapi kakak malah memasang ekspresi-tidak-percaya yang konyol, sukses membuat kemarahanku naik. "Apa kau sungguh tak pernah merasa gugup di depan gadis?"

"Tidak."

"Merasa malu atau tertarik?"

"Tidak."

"Pernah dekat dengan seorang gadis?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu…" ia menyeringai. "Apa kau pernah merasakan gejolak aneh di dada dan perutmu saat dekat dengan seseorang?"

Aku menghela nafas. "Untuk kesejuta kalinya, kubilang "TIDAK", kakak!" aku mendorongnya keluar dari kamarku, memaksanya keluar. "Sudah sana pergi! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Kalau begitu aku menang tampan darimu, Sasuke! Aku sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Ino! Dan kami saling jatuh cinta!" ia tertawa penuh kemenangan. Terkadang kakak yang sama kerennya dengan Uchiha lainnya, bisa jadi yang paling konyol disini.

"Aku tak peduli! Cepat pergi!"

Pada hari sabtu―lusa berikutnya. Kami memulai perjalanan menuju villa milik keluarga Naruto di daerah Amegakure dengan bermobil. Villa itu bergaya Meridian lengkap dengan berbagai macam dekorasinya, dan kaktus. Dan dicat sewarna dengan buah stroberi. Aku terpukau melihat begitu segarnya rumah itu di sebuah lahan tinggi di atas pinggiran kota Konoha, dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon pinus tinggi, dan cahaya matahari memantul di jendela-jendela perseginya.

Kami sampai pada jam satu siang setelah menempuh perjalanan selama satu jam. Di bawah sayup-sayup sinar matahari yang terhalang dedaunan pinus, kami memindahakan koper ke beranda depan. Dan seorang pelayan bernama Konan datang memberi salam.

"Selamat datang tuan Minato dan nona Kushina," ujar Konan, sopan.

"Ya, terima kasih." Bibi Kushina pun menyahutnya dengan ramah. Aku yakin sekali ciri khas Naruto yang murah senyum pasti diwariskan dari ibunya.

"Ayo anak-anak, cepat pidahkan barang-barang kalian ke kamar," sementara paman Minato mulai memberi instruksi. "Dan Sasuke, kau tidur sekamar dengan Naruto. Kamar tamu belum selesai direnovasi." Ia mengacak-acak rambutku, jahil dan Naruto hanya menertawakanku. Sedangakan Kyuubi (kakak laki-laki Naruto) sudah lebih dulu masuk bersama bibi Kushina.

Aku tak pernah menyangka, di pedesaan pinggir kota Konoha begini ada kios ramen terenak di dunia. Maksudku, benar-benar diakui di dunia. Bukti nyata. Piagam penghargaan. Ichiraku ramen.

"Yak! Aku menang taruhannya, Teme!" anak berambut pirang itu menjadi lebih hiperaktif dan berisik disaat senang seperti ini. Dan aku merasa sangat sial hari ini.

"Lalu, apa maumu?" ucapku sinis.

Naruto tampak memasang pose berfikir: mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jari tangan kirinya dan sedikit mendongak ke samping sambil memiringkan bibir. "Karena yang menang boleh meminta apa saja, aku mau kau menjadi pelayanku saat perayaan Tanabata besok malam, Teme!" ucapnya girang seyum sumringah.

'_Apa-apaan itu?! Tersenyum di atas penderitaanku, eh? Tak ada yang boleh menertawakan Uchiha, Dobe!' _"Baiklah, kuterima!"

Aku mendengus sebal saat―sekali lagi―menemukan Naruto tertidur di meja dapur. Dengan sebuah komik usang, yang kutebak, dia temukan di loteng pagi ini. Mungkin ini salahku karena mendiamkan seharian penuh, sehingga ia jadi lebih memilih untuk membaca komik dari pada bermain ayunan atau sepak bola di halaman belakang bersamaku, seperti biasanya sejak sampai di villa ini tiga hari lalu. Dan didorong oleh kepedihan yang mendalam dan keyakinan akan tanggung jawabku, aku menggendongnya. Mengangkat tubuhnya di depan dadaku seperti pengantin dan mulai menaiki tangga dapur menuju lantai dua, kamar kami.

Wajahnya tampak sangat manis jika sedang tertidur, bahkan lebih manis. Dia seperti madu. Aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya di depan sekolah SD-ku. Wajar saja kalau waktu itu kukira dia anak perempuan karena wajahnya. Dan dua malam yang sudah berlalu, aku selalu tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Suara nafasnya yang teratur saat sedang tidur tak pernah bisa menjadi _lullaby _seperti yang kuharapkan sebelumnya, malah sebaliknya.

Aku meletakannya di kasur secara perlahan. Setelah itu, mengganti kemeja biru dan celana jeansku dengan kaus tidur berwarna putih dan celana kain tipis sebawah lutut. Dan naik ke ranjang. Malam ini, walau bukan purnama penuh, bulan bersinar dengan sangat terang. Bagaikan lampu sorot raksasa yang sedang mempertunjukkan seorang malaikat yang sedang tertidur di bawah cahayanya.

Aku memperhatikan makhluk yang tertidur lelap di sampingku. Naruto tidur telentang, dadanya naik dan turun dengan irama yang indah, seiring dengan nafasnya. Kaus _oblong_ putih yang dikenakannya tampak kebesaran. Bibi Kushina sangat sering salah membeli ukuran baju yang pas untuk anak-anaknya sendiri. Kebesaran untuk Naruto dan terlalu sempit untuk Kyuubi. Kerah kaus putih itu kelihatan sudah melar, menjadikannya seperti sebuah lubang yang sangat besar. Tapi diluar itu semua, sebenarnya aku menyukai keusangan kaus Naruto: karena kerahnya yang super lebar, aku bisa melihat bahu Naruto terekspos sempuran. Bahu berwarna tan yang mulus, seksi.

Tiba-tiba suara orchestra itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini, musik Bethoven yang mendapat giliran untuk ditampilkan. Dan seketika itu juga, tubuhku kaku. Senar biola menggesek tulang punggungku. Sebuah klarinet menjerit di telingaku. Dan tiga buah triangle berdentang di kepalaku. Jantungku bekerja lebih keras atas kemauannya sendiri. Yeah, itu sungguh benar.

_("Apa kau sungguh tak pernah merasa gugup di depan gadis?"_

"_Tidak."_

"_Merasa malu atau tertarik?"_

"_Tidak."_

"_Pernah dekat dengan seorang gadis?"_

"_Tidak."_

"_Kalau begitu…" ia menyeringai. "Apa kau pernah merasakan gejolak aneh di dada dan perutmu saat dekat dengan seseorang?")_

Kenapa disaat tegang seperti ini ucapan kakak terngiang begitu saja di kepalaku? Tentang rasa canggung itu, dan gejolak aneh di dadaku. Semuanya benar! Tapi, aku tak merasakannya pada satupun gadis manapun. Lagipula, aku selalu menjauh dari mereka. Apa wajar kalau merasakannya pada Naruto? Perasaan yang telah lama menggangguku. Sebagai sahabat, tentu aku menyayanginya. Tapi ada yang sesuatu yang selalu meminta lebih. Buncahan perasaan yang takkan pernah bisa tersampaikan lewat mulut. Hanya tersalurkan lewat sentuhan.

**.**

**_5 Centimeters per Second_**

**.**

Kami sudah berjalan selama empat puluh menit menembus hutan pinus yang gelap gulita. Cahaya keperakan bulan memantul dari kubangan-kubangan air di tanah lembab yang ditumbuhi jamur. Akar-akar kokoh pohon pinus menyembul dari tanah dimana saja. Bahkan tadi Naruto sempat jatuh tersandung oleh salah satunya.

Sahabatku itu tampak sangat manis malam ini dengan kimono orange yang yang dikenakannya. Ditambah sebuah hiasan rambut wanita yang sangat besar terpasang di rambutnya (karena kami kembali taruhan di permainan melempar bola, dan Naruto kalah, maka ia harus menuruti semua perintahku). Aku memandang punggungnya dari belakang. Melangkah sambil sedikit melompat-lompat―menghindari akar yang menyembul―sirat keemasan rambutnya bagaikan lampu senter. Cahaya bulan juga terpantul disana.

"Sebenarnya kita ini mau kemana?" ujarku kesal, masih berjalan di belakangnya.

"Ssstt… sebentar lagi kita sampai, Teme!"

Setelah melewati sebuah sarang laba-laba yang besar dan menerobos beberapa semak liar, akhirnya Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Disusul olehku yang langsung berdiri di sampingnya. Sejenak, kulihat wajah Naruto yang tersenyum senang. Setelah itu, memandang tempat yang ia maksud: kami tiba-tiba berada di pinggir sebuah tebing tanah, dengan pemandangan yang luar biasa indah. Di bawah tebing, sawah yang baru sebulan ditanam tampak 'bersinar', tak jauh dari sana juga terdapat sebuah danau yang memantulkan cahaya keperakan bulan, membuatnya seakan seperti kartu ucapan "Selamat Hari Tanabata" yang ditaburi glitter. Lalu, di atas semua keindahan alam dan kabut tipis ini. Dibalik sebuah bukit yang rendah, Kota Konoha masih terlihat. Begitu gemerlap warna-warni di pusat kota. Dan sedikit suram di pinggiran kotanya yang dipenuhi pabrik.

Waktu itu, aku begitu terhipnotis oleh pemandangan itu sampai tak menyadari kalau Naruto rupanya duduk di atas rumput. Aku segera duduk di sampinya. Kudengar desahan nafasnya yang mencoba menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

"Untuk apa kita pergi jauh ke tempat seperti ini?" tanyaku sinis.

"Kau akan tau nanti, Teme!"

"Dasar, usurantonka―"

"Ssstt…"

NGUUIIING…

JDUAARR!

JDUUAARR!

Aku segera mengalihkan pandangku ke depan. Tak perlu repot-repot mendongak ke atas jika ingin melihat hanabi dari ketinggian seperti ini. Terlebih, jika hanabi-hanabi itu terletak di kota jauh di bawah sana. Sementara Naruto berteriak senang.

"Sasuke! Coba lihat hanabi yang keluar dari alun-alun gedung pink itu! Bentuknya seperti Doraemon!"

Aku tergelak dan tersenyum padanya. Melihatnya tampak sesenang ini membuatku, entah kenapa, merasakan sebuah ledakan kebahagiaan di dada. Saat menyadari senyumanku pun, Naruto balik tersenyum manis padaku. Tetapi, tiba-tiba mataku memicing. Selaput transparan pada bola mata Naruto membiaskan cahaya bulan terlalu banyak, sampai membuat mata Naruto tampak sebiru langit di siang hari. Aku menatap matanya. Aku ingin melihatnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia juga menyadarinya dan balik menatapku.

"Matamu indah sekali, Sasuke," katanya.

"Hn, kau baru menyadarinya?"

"Dasar."

Ini adalah cara terbaru untuk melakukannya. Ya, kami baru saja menemukannya. Saling menatap adalah cara lain untuk memejamkan mata, atau bisa juga sebagai cara untuk menutupi gerakan terselubung. Kami saling mengunci pandangan. Dan entah disadari oleh Naruto atau tidak, tubuh kami mulai maju. Pertama, punggung. Dalam hal ini, pinggang berperan besar. Semakin membungkuk, bergerak semakin maju. Lalu, wajah. Tulang leher yang kini mengambil andil besar. Cahaya mata hitam dan biru saling bersatu, menghasilkan satu dorongan aneh. Rasanya bagaikan bubur yang meluap-luap, berusaha keluar dari panci masaknya. Rasa hangat menjalari tubuhku dan membelokkan semua fungsi organ dalamku.

Diiring suara jangkerik yang menyuarakan dukungannya dari semak-semak, akhirnya bibir kami menempel. Saling menaut dalam waktu cukup lama, lima detik. Sampai akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk bergerak. Kulihat Naruto sudah memejamkan matanya, mencari sedikit kenyamanan. Sementara aku mulai menjilati bibir bawahnya. Merasakan permukaan bibirnya yang kasar karena panas dalam yang memang sering dideritanya saat musim panas. Tetapi walaupun begitu, bibirnya tetap terasa kenyal.

Aku pernah mendengar satu kali tentang istilah pheromone. Tentang suatu aura yang menyebarkan ketertarikan seksual. Sebuah dorongan. Dan malam ini, mungkin salah satu diantara kami adalah biang keladinya, si raven dan si blonde. Aku menunggu selama satu menit sampai Naruto merasa terbiasa dengan bibirku, lidahku. Sampai aku bisa melangkah ke tahap selanjutnya: menelusupkan alat pengecap ini ke sela diantara bibir Naruto. Dan dengan senang hati, ia membuka lebih lebar lagi sela itu.

Bagaikan air, semua ini mengalir begitu saja. Mengikuti arus irama yang semestinya. Insting dan kabut nafsu. Dan… mungkin, cinta. Walaupun aku masih tak yakin soal perasaanku sendiri terhadap sahabatku. Tapi jika benar aku tertarik, dan jatuh cinta padanya. Masih bisakah aku dibilang normal? Atau ada jalan lain yang sudah disiapkan tuhan?

Sementara itu, dengan sangat lembut, Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya ke bahuku. Lalu, naik perlahan. Dan masih dengan gerakan _slow motion_ itu, ia melingkarkan lengan berkimono-nya di leherku. Aku menyadari sebuah gundukkan dibalik kimono-nya, terangkat ke arahku, hanya sedikit. Aku meletakkan tanganku di paha Naruto, mengelus paha bulat itu naik-turun, sementara rasa takoyaki yang baru dimakan Naruto saat di festival mulai terecap juga di lidahku. Dan tak cukup sampai di sana, tangan dinginku mulai naik ke perutnya, lalu ke dadanya yang masih berlapis kain. Mencari satu simpul yang bisa melepaskan penghalang diantara tubuh kami.

Dalam kelopak matanya yang terpejam, bola mata Naruto bergerak-gerak. Mungkin mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Sementara perlahan-lahan, tanganku berhasil naik mencapai perpotongan lehernya, dan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Aku menelusupkan jari-jari lentikku ke dalam kimononya, berusaha menjelajah dada bidang seksinya. Padi-padi di sawah menjadi bagian dari tindakan kami, juga suara jangkerik dan hanabi di kejauhan. Angin malam yang dingin berhembus cukup kencang, memunculkan suara daun-daun yang bergesekkan di dalam hutan pinus. Sementara tanganku mulai menemukan benda yang kucari: sebuah tonjolan kecil yang bisa sangat sensitive. Aku mengelus tonjolan itu, masih dengan tangan kanan yang masuk ke dalam kimono Naruto. Dan tampaknya, ia juga semakin liar dengan ikut menyodok lidahnya pada sela bibirku. Tapi, aku segera menghentikan gerakannya dengan mencubit kecil tonjolan tadi.

"Ahn…" desahnya.

Dan seketika itu juga, diiringi suara-suara ranting patah dan burung hantu dari di dalam hutan. Logika kembali mengisi kepala kami. Aku melepaskan ciumanku, begitu juga dia. Kami berusaha mengatur nafas masing-masing dan dengan ekspresi wajah yang juga sama: melotot dengan wajah heran, dihiasi keringat yang membanjir di pelipis walau udara terasa dingin.

Aku menatap Naruto, tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan kami lakukan. Begitupun dia.

"Hah… hah… Sasuke…"

Tiba-tiba sebuah pasukan antah berantah membombardir benteng di kepalaku. Perasaanku berkecamuk tidak karuan. Aku baru saja berciuman. Berciuman untuk pertama kalinya dalam masa remajaku yang kolot, dan dengan seorang laki-laki! Aku menutup mulutku dengan tatapan horror. Tak bisa mengontrol detak jantungku sendiri. Berbagai pertanyaan yang selalu tidak kupedulikan langsung memenuhi kepalaku. Apa aku benar-benar mencintainya? Atau hanya nafsu belaka? Apa aku adalah seorang gay? Lantas, salahkah jika aku seorang gay? Dan bolehkah aku mencintai sesamaku? Bolehkah aku bersama dan mencintai Naruto? Dan seketika itu juga, menyembul dari kegelapan hutan pinus yang pekat: ayahku dan keluarga Uzumaki.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, anak-anak?" tegur paman Minato. Mereka semua masih mengenakan pakaian kimono festival mereka. Kecuali, ayahku yang memakai setelah jas kelabunya.

"Oh… Naruto!" pekik bibi Kushina. Kami langsung menoleh ke arah orang yang namanya dipanggil bibi Kushina.

Kulihat Dobe pirang di sampingku ini tampak limbung. Tubuhnya membungkuk ke depan dengan kepala menunduk dalam tangannya menekan dadanya. Sementara punggungnya bergetar hebat. "Naruto, kau kenapa?" tanyaku panik. Tanganku menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Sa… suke…"

"Cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit!"

Cinta selalu muncul kapan saja. Aku tak pernah menyangka, panggilannya waktu itu adalah suara terakhirnya yang dipersembahkan untukku. Selama di perjalanan sampai Naruto diangkat ke brankar, aku terus menggenggam tangannya. Aku tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh ayah, paman Minato, bibi Kushina, atau tatapan benci Kyuubi. Yang kupikirkan saat ini hanya Naruto!

"Kenapa bibi tak pernah bilang kalau Naruto menderita penyakit jantung?!" tanyaku, sedikit membentak bibi Kushina saat di ruang tunggu. Disaat panik seperti ini, bersikap sopan terlalu munafik, sepertinya. Tapi apa daya? Tak ada yang berniat menjawab pertanyaan-sangat-terlambatku. "Jadi, aku bisa lebih menjaganya…" sekarang yang tertinggal dari nada bicaraku hanyalah ratapan.

Otakku berputar. Sahabat macam apa yang tidak tahu rasa kesakitan sahabatnya yang sedang tidur? Keringat yang membanjiri pelipis Naruto di malam hari adalah tanda bahwa ia menyembunyikan kesakitan. Ditambah lagi, lingkungan tempat tinggalnya yang membuat kondisinya semakin memburuk. Bibi Kushina mulai menangis, dan paman Minato serta Kyuubi berusaha menenangkannya. Sementara aku hanya bisa terpaku dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Sasuke," panggil ayah yang berdiri di belakangku. "Ini waktunya pergi. Pesawat akan berangkat dua jam lagi."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak mau ikut pindah ke Oto lagi!"

"Ta―"

"Tapi kau harus, Sasuke." Tiba-tiba perkataan ayah dipotong oleh seseorang yang baru saja tiba.

"Ka-kakak?" pekikku.

Kakakku berjalan menghampiriku dengan tatapan datar, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya di depanku. Lalu, berbisik. "Kalau kau mau melupakan 'dia', dan hidup menjadi orang normal. Caranya adalah menjauh darinya, dan lupakan dia."

**.**

**_5 Centimeters per Second_**

**.**

* * *

"Sasuke, soal 'teman' lamamu itu… kau belum melanjutkan cerita yang kemarin…" kata Sakura, dan kembali menghirup teh hijaunya. Ia mengenakan gaun putih sebawah lutut dan rompi rajutan berlengan panjang berwarna krem. Saat ini, kami sedang menikmati pagi hari di rumah baru kami sambil memandang kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran di teras belakang.

Aku mendengus kecut, dan mengubah posisi duduk menjadi bersila. "Rupanya tempat kami berpisah benar-benar tak terduga. Saat itu juga, aku dijemput langsung oleh ayahku ke bandara dan segera terbang menuju Oto. Lalu, beberapa hari kemudian, aku mendapat kabar kalau Naruto pindah ke Amerika untuk menjalani pengobatannya di sana."

Sakura terdiam dengan wajah muram. "Pada akhirnya, kalian harus memilih jalan hidup masing-masing ya?"

"Hn, begitulah. Dan sampai saat ini, aku masih belum mendengar kabar apapun lagi tentangnya. Itu sudah lama, tahun 90-an. Pesawat telepon genggam masih cukup jarang. Dan akhirnya, kami benar-benar _lost contact_."

"Sayang sekali… padahal cinta pertama adalah yang paling tak bisa dilupakan…"

"…"

"Oh ya, Sasuke, setelah ini antar aku berbelanja, ya?"

"Hn."

Setelah hampir delapan tahun, akhirnya aku kembali ke kota ini. Bersama sepupuku, Sakura. Kami akan mulai menjalankan cabang perusahaan keluarga Uchiha disini. Dan tinggal bersama sampai waktu yang belum jelas. Sebelumnya, izinkan aku menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi selama delapan tahun ini. Setelah aku meninggalkan Konoha.

Aku tak pernah bisa melupakan Naruto. Sambil memandangi cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela, aku selalu memikirkannya. Membayangkan keberadaannya di dekatku. Aku tak pernah tau alamat rumahnya di Amerika ataupun nomor teleponnya. Telepon koin tentunya takkan bisa melacak seperti _satellite_ sekarang ini. Dan seandainya rumahnya masih di Konoha, aku bisa berkunjung setiap minggu. Masa-masa itu, aku benar-benar merasa semakin jauh darinya. Jarak yang terlalu jauh terbentang diantara kami. Bahkan aku tak pernah tau kabarnya di Amerika, apakah ia sehat atau sakit? Kami terpisah oleh ruang dan waktu. Dan gender… aku hanya bisa, sekali waktu, meteskan air mata kesedihan. Tak peduli siapapun kau, pasti akan menangis jika tak bisa bersama orang yang kau sayangi kan? Termasuk aku, walaupun aku Uchiha.

Pada suatu hari di udara hangat saat sudah mulai memasuki SMA, aku bertemu dengan Shikamaru dan Kiba. Dan secara terang-terangan mengumumkan di depanku kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Tak ada satupun murid yang mencemooh mereka atau mengasingkan mereka. Sebaliknya, mereka berdua justru mempunyai banyak penggemar. Shikamaru mengajarkan banyak hal padaku: selama kita masih bisa menjaga batas untuk memperlihatkan pada mereka, dan selama kita masih bisa _bersikap_. Mereka takkan memrotes.

Dan setelah lulus SMA, terinspirasi dari kisah Shikamaru dan Kiba. Aku mulai mengumpulkan semua informasi yang berhubungan tentang hubungan sesama jenis. Mulai dari hukum Tuhan, sampai peraturan yang dibuat manusia. Aku bahkan meminta untuk kuliah di Belanda. Dan berkeliling dunia, menjadi aktivis tentang hak kaum gay. Menyuarakan pendapat-pendapat sekaligus mendengarkan hinaan dan cacian. Hidupku sempat menjadi kelam dan patah semangat saat seluruh keluargaku tau aku mencintai seorang laki-laki (walaupun mereka masih tidak tau siapa orangnya). Ayahku hampir ingin mengirimku ke penjara untuk diisolasi. Ibuku hanya bisa mendiamkanku selama berhari-hari. Dan kak Itachi menjadi sangat sensitive padaku, tak mau mendengarkan omonganku. Tapi di tengah kacau-nya suasana, tiba-tiba Sakura datang dan menyuarakan dukungannya. Ia bilang, ia adalah fujoshi yang hanya menginginkan kebebasan berhubungan (dalam artian, sesama jenis). Dan ia sendiri juga lesbian.

Maka kami membangun tiga tahun itu bersama. Kembali berkeliling dunia. Dan menjadi aktivis di organisasi besar. Kami masih berjuang sampai detik ini. Walaupun makian tetap ada. Tapi orang tua-ku sudah tak mau ambil pusing. Sekarang bagi mereka: tak peduli jalan mana yang akan kupilih, sebagai orang tua, mereka hanya ingin anaknya hidup bahagia.

Dan pedomanku yang selalu menggema dalam hatiku. "Tunggu aku, Naruto…"

**.**

**_5 Centimeters per Second_**

**.**

KRIINNGG…

KRIIINNNGGG…

"Hei, angkat teleponmu, tuh, Sasuke!" omel Sakura gusar.

Aku mengais sakuku dan mengambil _handphone_ dari dalamnya. "Halo, Sasuke Uchiha disini."

"_Umm… bisa kita bertemu sekarang?"_

"Siapa kau?"

"_Aku akan menunggumu di Konoha Park. Jangan sampai terlambat_ _ya!"_

Setelah itu, sambungan telepon terputus.

Kami bermobil ke tempat yang dimaksud penelepon tadi. Sakura memberiku isyarat jalan, sementara aku sibuk menekan gas. Entah kenapa dadaku kembali bergejolak saat mendengar suara itu. Walaupun aku sama sekali tak mengenal suaranya, tapi perasaanku mengenalnya. Seperti sebuah sinyal. Membuatku penasaran dan ingin segera bertemu dengan orang itu.

Setelah melewati tiga titik macet, akhirnya mobilku bisa melaju mulus masuk ke dalam gerbang dengan _plang_ "Konoha Park". Sementara di langit, awan-awan hitam mulai berkumpul. Hujan akan turun tak lama lagi, dan kulihat, hanya mobilku saja mencari tempat parkir―alih-alih keluar dari tempat parkir. Aku menyuruh Sakura untuk tetap menunggu di mobil, aku tak mau Sakura mencampuri urusanku. Apalagi kalau nanti akhirnya ia sakit karena kehujanan, dan akhirnya, aku yang akan disalahkan oleh kakaknya, Sai.

Menerobos pohon-pohon taman yang rindang dan beberapa pohon sakura, aku menemukan sebuah danau. Lengkap dengan air mancur di tengahnya. Danau ini memiliki ngarai. Dan sebuah jembatan berbentuk khas tradisional Jepang berdiri diatasnya. Lalu, di sepinggir ngarai ini penuh dengan rona merah muda bunga sakura. Aku memakai kemeja kotak-kotak biru berlengan panjang , lengkap dengan rompi rajutan berkerah V tanpa lengan, ditambah celana jeans. Penampilanku yang begitu modern dan dewasa membuatku kontras dengan desain taman bergaya tradisional ini.

Aku melangkah naik ke tengah-tengah jembatan merah itu. Taman ini sudah benar-benar sepi dan rintik hujan mulai melukis volcadot di permukaan tanah berbatu. _'Kemana orang yang menelpon tadi?'_

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu, Sasuke?"

Aku terlonjak dan segera menoleh ke asal suara. Dan berdirilah ia disana. Dengan memakai sweater orange dan celana bahan berwarna hitam. Orang itu tersenyum manis dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan mulai berjalan ke arahku. Sekali lagi, sebuah ledakan kebahagiaan memenuhi dadaku. Aku juga tersenyum, tepat saat ia sampai di hadapanku.

"Hai, Sasuke. Umm… lama tidak berte―"

BRUUKK!

Hujan mulai turun, semakin deras. Membuat baju kami basah dan udara terasa lebih dingin. Tapi, tidak. Melalui pelukan ini, kami bisa berbagi kehangatan. Rasa rindu yang terpendam, naik ke permukaan. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di leher Naruto menggesekkan lengaku di puggungnya. Sementara ia mencengkram lengan bajuku.

Di bawah hujan, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, Naruto.

"Naruto…" ujarku, begitu senang.

"Sasuke… hiks…"

"Aku merindukanmu, Naruto…"

"Aku juga merindukanmu…" katanya sambil mempererat pelukan.

"Naruto… aku… merasakan perasaan lebih padamu. Aku mencintaimu sejak mata kita bertemu. Dan aku minta maaf saat malam Tanabata waktu _itu_…"

Agak lama sampai Naruto menjawab perkataanku. Ia malah makin terisak dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di depan dadaku. Dua menit, akhirnya ia bicara. "Aku juga… aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke… aku selalu mencari perhatianmu dan meminta bantuan mengerjakan PR. Tapi aku senang, saat lambat laun kau bisa jadi baik padaku. Bahkan membalas perasaanku…"

"Ya… aku selalu mencintaimu. Kau tahu? Selama ini aku berjuang agar kita bisa bersama, walaupun aku sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana kabarmu."

Masih di tengah jembatan, tak ada satupun yang mau melepaskan pelukan. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto! Aku mencintaimu! Dan karena kau juga mencintaiku, akhirnya… aku bisa mengatakannya sepuasku… tak ada lagi jarak, tak ada lagi perasaan yang tak bisa tersampaikan lewat mulut, tak ada lagi rasa cinta yang hanya bisa dipendam…

"Aku pernah mendengar namamu di sebut di Koran setahun lalu. Tapi waktu itu, keadaanku sangat kritis." Tiba-tiba aku teringat saat terakhir perpisahan kami waktu di rumah sakit. "Aku tak mau Sasuke melihatku begitu… tapi, sekarang aku sudah sembuh total dan aku ingin bertemu denganmu…hiks…"

Pada akhirnya, aku yang duluan melepaskan pelukan kami. Aku menatap wajah Naruto yang sama sekali tak berubah. Mata itu menatapku lekat. Aku meraih tangannya, dan mundur satu langkah. "Naruto… jika semua perjuanganku ini berhasil… menikahlah denganku…"

Bola mata itu membulat dan satu tangannya berhasil menutup mulutnya yang menganga lebar. Merasa tak percaya, mungkin. "Kau… serius?"

"Apa aku kelihatan bercanda?" aku kembali menatapnya intens.

"Ya… tentu saja aku mau… aku mau menikah denganmu, Sasuke… dan aku akan membantumu menegakkan keadilan untuk kita…"

Aku kembali memeluk cintaku, nafasku dan alasanku untuk hidup. Kini, aku benar-benar mengatakan kata-kata cinta yang selalu kunilai menjijikan. Tapi cinta itu tulus, dan memang sulit digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Walau buruk, tapi pabrik-pabrik itulah yang menjadi saksi bagaimana aku menyadari cintaku padamu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

5 Centimeters per Second

3:36 PM, 10 Juli 2013

19 halaman

By, Kyuuto Karen

* * *

Huuwwaaaaa! Akhirnya selesai! *nangis terharu*

Lihat! Fic Kyuu ancur kan? Iya kan? Iya kan?

Gomen ne, minna. Awalnya, Kyuu memang mau buat fic angst karena waktu awal pengerjaannya, Kyuu lagi galau. Tapi waktu di tengah-tengah, mood Kyuu lagi baik banget! Akhirnya, jadi dibuat happy ending, deh… :P

Maaf, fic-nya kepanjangan ya? =_=a

Dan karena itulah, sebenarnya Kyuu agak kecewa dengan fic ini. Di beberapa bagian, Kyuu bisa buat deskripsi yang detail dan energik. Tapi akhirnya Kyuu ingat, kalo dari awal sampai habis Kyuu buat dengan tata bahasa kayak gitu. Bisa habis berapa ribu word?! Ditambah lagi, waktu deadline yang semakin dekat. Sekali lagi, Hontou ni gomenasai….

Oh ya, setting Kota Konoha disini Kyuu gambarkan seperti kota tempat Kyuu loh! Dimana-dimana pembangunan, kawasan industry, di pinggiran kota, bisa kelihatan di seberang sawah ada proyek lagi, dll xP

Pokoknya, **Happy SasuNaru Day 2013! ^_^**

Pembaca yang baik, selalu tinggalkan review yaa…!

*peluk-peluk*


End file.
